The invention relates to a moulding apparatus for shaping concrete parts, e.g. shaft rings, shaft necks or the like, provided with preferably a plurality of projecting elements, in particular climbing elements, such as climbing irons, stirrups or the like.
A known moulding apparatus of this type (German Patent No. 31 10 185) has proved very successful. In particular, this applies to the moulding apparatus shown in FIG. 1 and described in the associated text, wherein the core segment has a plurality of apertures for the insertion of climbing elements from outside, i.e. from the moulding space, and furthermore, for each climbing element, a housing, a clamping device associated therewith, and a clamping drive common to all clamping devices. Thus designed, the core segment is for instance already in the closed position for the insertion of the climbing elements, the climbing elements being inserted from outside the moulding core through the apertures and into the associated housings, after which they are held firmly on the core segment by actuation of the common drive and all clamping devices. For removal of the form work from a concrete part, wherein during the forming process, in the manner described, the climbing elements are cemented into place at the same time, actuation of the clamping drive releases the individual clamping devices from their relevant associated housing and the climbing element located therein. Afterwards, the core segment is moved out of the closed position in which it completes the shaped contours of the moulding core, inwardly into the moulding core by horizontal movement by means of the drive device, being thus moved into a release position, resulting in the climbing elements which project into the interior of the moulding core being freed after which the concrete part may have the form work removed from it by relative movement between concrete part and moulding core, without the cemented-in climbing elements sticking anywhere and being torn out. The term `climbing elements` embraces every possible form and construction of climbing elements which satisfy the function of steps or treads and make it possible to negotiate a shaft composed, for instance, of individual shaft rings. Thus, climbing elements may, for example, be climbing irons or also stirrups with a downwards cranking, which thus at the same time guarantees lateral guidance and a safeguard against slipping. The term also embraces other kinds of climbing elements.
In practice, variously designed climbing elements are cemented into concrete parts, e.g. shaft rings, shaft necks or like shaft parts, in fact for instance on the one hand the long since conventionally employed standard climbing iron made from cast iron and a substantially heavier and larger safety climbing iron, similarly of cast iron, which by virtue of its special shaping, is said to offer the foot a more reliable grip. Furthermore, the differently designed climbing elements which may be used are the already described stirrups. Furthermore, concrete parts, e.g. shaft rings, shaft necks and like shaft parts, have to be produced in cement works even without any climbing elements or like transversely projecting elements. This multiplicity of production tasks has in the past made it necessary to keep available and in stock specially adapted mould cores to suit each particular job. Since the concrete parts, particularly shaft rings, shaft necks or the like, which have to be produced also have to be made in various sizes and heights, this fact must also be taken into account by stocking correspondingly adapted mould cores. In this way, a large number of differently constructed mould cores and component parts have to be kept in stock, which is disadvantageous not only by virtue of the considerable space and cost involved but which above all necessitates considerable investment.
For example, even if variously dimensioned and shaped climbing elements were to be provided for by particular inserts mounted on the core segment according to the job involved, then this would have the considerable disadvantage that a plurality of individual special inserts would have to be purchased, stocked and maintained, which would similarly necessitate substantial expense. Furthermore, the conversion time would be extremely time-consuming and, being labor-intensive, expensive. This also applies to any inserts designed to allow a moulding core intended for the direct cementing-in of climbing elements to be used instead for the manufacture of concrete parts, particulary shaft rings, shaft necks or the like which do not require such climbing elements. Inserts which might possibly be used would be, for instance, facings, which would entail the same disadvantages as previously described.
For the rest, the moulding equipment intended, for instance, for the direct cementing-in of downwardly cranked stirrups is in design different from the equipment intended for the direct cementing-in of other climbing elements, e.g. standard climbing irons or heavier and larger safety climbing irons. For instance, in the case of a core segment for the direct incorporation of downwardly cranked stirrups, for example the clamping devices associated with each housing are positioned at a distance below the housing. The clamping direction is from the bottom upwardly while release of the stirrups, on the other hand, occurs from the top downwardly, in order to overcome the downwards cranking of the stirrups. With such core segments as are intended for the direct cementing-in of climbing irons which are not downwardly cranked, locking of the individual clamping devices takes place from the top downwardly while releasing occurs in the opposite direction, upwardly. Conversion of a mould core by changing purely inserts for the different forms of climbing elements will therefore not be sufficient. From the point of view of the different type of operation, for instance a mould core designed for the direct cementing-in of downwardly cranked stirrups cannot be converted to the other type purely by exchanging the inserts, housings and supporting means.